


Sun-System-Universe

by scifinut



Series: 3 Word Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word prompts, three minifics. Sun-System-Universe. Supernatural. Major character death, but this IS Supernatural. It's not so bad, once you get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-System-Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from AJ.

**Sun**

It was unbearably hot here, wherever here was. Sam supposed he was probably in the US Southwest, but he could easily have been plopped into anywhere with similar landscape. Hell, this could even be Australia for all he knew. He had been in northern Maine and it had been a cool day but the demon who he'd been tracking had of course brought him to a hot arid landscape. He'd been unconscious, and there was no telling how much time had passed, so using the sun as reference was useless. He'd only been awake an hour and the sun was at its highest, so there was no real way of telling what direction he was going.

The heat was starting to affect him, but he didn't want to lose this jacket with all of the hidden pockets and history. He'd managed to smuggle a lot of things into a lot of places with this jacket, without any of it being seen. Still, he took it off and slung it over a shoulder. Sweat was running down his face and dripping to the ground leaving behind a trail of droplets that dried in the haze of the heat.

 

**System**

Praying hadn't worked. Begging hadn't worked. Calling to Dean hadn't worked. His phone had no signal and no battery. It was evening now, and the night was coming alive. All the nocturnal creatures were inching out of their burrows where they had spent the day, safe from the heat. He still didn't know where he was or who exactly had brought him here, and the thirst was getting to be unbearable.

Blisters had already formed on his face and arms, painful and red from the sunburn. He dropped to the ground, unable to go any further. His jacket had long since been discarded and now the chill air made him regret the decision. There was no energy left in him to fend off all the animals that crawled, walked, or slithered.

When the sun came up the next morning, he didn't rise. Sam was now part of the system of life in the desert. The choicest bits were fought over by the vultures, crowding around as they stirred from their roosts.

 

**Universe**

Gabriel smiled. It wasn't good that the kid was dead, but it was good that he had been paying attention. Not soon enough to interfere and save him, sadly, but enough to escort him home. Of course, a little detour never hurt anyone, now did it? He grabbed the soul before it could appear in Heaven and pulled it out to an expanded view before letting it coalesce into consciousness.

"What the hell?" Sam asked. He appeared to be floating in space, but without any sort of protective gear. He didn't remember being accepted to NASA or trained for the space program. Even if he somehow had and had forgotten it, he couldn't see the Earth anywhere.

Gabriel materialized beside him. "Welcome to the Universe, kiddo. You're no longer of the Earth, as they say. You've got a choice. Dull, boring Heaven, or come with me and play in the rest of the sandbox."

"I'm dead?"

"Kid, even at the height of my power it would be a stretch to bring you back from the edge like that. I think there were a few dozen scorpion stings, some snake bites, dehydration, overheating, exposure, let alone the swelling of the brain. Yeah, I'd say you're pretty dead." He smiled. "What do you say, stick with me or head back to Dullsville?"

And when he put it like that, really, what choice did Sam have?


End file.
